


Mother's Day Reminiscing

by CyberDalek96



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Patrick praises Jillian. Mostly dialogue. Rated T for a brief mention of sex.
Relationships: Patrick Dempsey/Jillian Dempsey
Kudos: 2





	Mother's Day Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the Dempsey family nor do I have any ties to them.  
> -This is a work of FICTION.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome.

“Boys! Be careful!” Jillian shouted as Sully tackled Darby on the trampoline, knocking Talula down as he did so. She picked her head up off of Patrick’s chest and looked at him. “They’re wild today.”

Patrick leaned forward and kissed her temple. “You’re a great mom, you know that?”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re just saying that because it’s Mother’s Day.”

“No, I mean it, Jill. You’re fantastic. You have been since we first find out you were pregnant with Talula. You were so excited right from the start. You couldn’t wait to tell me.”

“I remember ugly crying the moment the test came back positive.”

“There was nothing ugly about you or your crying,” he countered. “Everything about that moment was beautiful.”

“You’re going heavy with the flattery today.”

“You deserve it. Really.” Patrick pulled Jillian back down onto his chest and wrapped his arm around her. “I remember you were always excited about the appointments, and I remember how you’d gasp happily whenever you noticed another change in your body. Even when you were going into labor and were in pain, you couldn’t stop talking about how our baby girl was finally coming. And, God, you were amazing bringing her into this world. You fought through the pain and the exhaustion, and you managed to still look absolutely gorgeous. It was the same with the boys. You were so strong; you still are.”

Jillian smiled against his chest. “I did enjoy being pregnant, and I was lucky enough for both pregnancies to go smoothly. I’m glad we stopped at three kids, though. I don’t know if I could handle another kid.”

“You could handle it. Definitely,” he said confidently. “You’re phenomenal with all three of them. You always have been. Even when you’re tired and they’re getting on your nerves. You possess a level of patience I haven’t seen in any other mother, except for my own. Like just the other day when we came home from the market and found hair on the floor and Darby pissed off in front of a mirror. You didn’t lose your cool when Sully admitted he tried to give him a haircut, and you calmed Darby down before he could beat Sully to a pulp. And you fixed that disaster of a haircut. Thank God for your skills.”

“I still can’t believe he did that, or that Darby actually let him try,” Jillian laughed. “I’m going to be giving Sully some haircutting lessons soon.”

Patrick chuckled. “He’ll like that.”

The wind suddenly picked up, and she shivered and snuggled closer into his side. He grabbed the throw blanket off of the lounge chair next to him and placed it over them.

They watched the kids in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Patrick began to speak again. “You take such good care of them and are always willing to comfort them, even over the things that seem so minor. Remember when Talula was three years old and wouldn’t stop crying because she stepped on a flower? You held her while she cried and helped her bury the dead flower, and then the two of you planted flowers in the yard. You didn’t have to do all that.”

“You’re going to make _me_ cry, Patrick.”

He squeezed her shoulder gently. “I mean every word, Jill. You were amazing when I met you, and you’re even more amazing now. I could go on and on. I love you, and I enjoy seeing you in the role of a mother. The kids are lucky to have you as a mom, and I’m lucky to have you as my wife and as my best friend.”

Jillian swallowed hard and exhaled. “I told you you were going to make me cry.”

“Happy Mother’s Day, my love.” He leaned down, turned her face toward his, and kissed her softly on the lips. “And, I’d like to add, I thoroughly enjoyed helping you become a mother to Talula and the boys,” he quipped, wiggling his eyebrows.

She erupted with laughter. “Oh, I know! I remember both times.”

“Shall we go do some more reminiscing in the bedroom?”

“MOM! Darby kicked me!” Sully yelled from the trampoline.

“It was an accident!” Darby defended.

Jillian sighed and pecked Patrick’s lips before she stood. “Later.”


End file.
